


Prison Wife

by made1for1life1



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Jail Culture, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made1for1life1/pseuds/made1for1life1
Summary: Brian has been in lock up for a few years now. Sure he could hold his own but this is much easier. That being said, this boss is about to turn his idea of a prison wife on its head.





	1. The New Slammer

I nod to the bus driver as we get off the monstrosity, myself and the two guards. I stretch my shoulders as much as the nice shiny handcuffs allow.

“Come on bub, there ain’t any scenery to enjoy.” The heavier and more accented of the two gives me a nudge.

It doesn’t bother me. I can already tell that the heat in getting to his immense body. We pace forward and I survey my new home briefly. My last home too if my time count is to be trusted. I should be on my last two years I suppose. Maybe there will be a better way to tell time here but we’ll see I guess. Eight years of incarceration can mess with your mind a bit.

The slighter of the two guards settles in at my side. “Two more years.” He says quietly.

I can warm my eyes on a dime and I turn that so very loving gaze upon him. I never use sarcasm. Usually the cool blue serves as a warning but every part of me is just another tool in the toolbox. I’m above thanking him for the confirmation of my estimation, I’ve sucked him off enough before. He gets his and I get mine. It works out. The doors to the prison slide open and my original guards hand me off to a new set.

Another time I will scope out the guards and see which one will serve my purposes. Right now I’m looking for something else. This is an absolutely necessary step. I need the largest and most brutal guy in here, the one that others are afraid to even look at incorrectly. I check corners first, that’s usually where they are. The Prison Bosses. That’s what I’m always trying to find. To mention, I’ve perfected the art of being a Prison Wife. You could call it a profession almost. Since I don’t have any registered family or place of residency I’ve been bounced from jail to prison to high security as each one fills accordingly. I can pick them up like change on the road.

Flickering of eyes and I’ve found him. There’s a built, bald, badass in the center of the room. He’s got the newspaper open and there is a ten foot bubble around him where no one dares enter. Scratch that. I squint re-evaluating. Two men approach him at once, one taller, whiter and the other scrawny but tough looking. They sit next to him and I nod in relief. They aren’t like me. They’re lackeys, maybe friends outside these walls. Either all here for the same crime or just coincidence. No threat to me.

“Here.” The new guards unlock my cuffs and give me a shove into the cell.

I have the best goddamn balance instincts. I haven’t hit the floor in years of this crap. Finally I can stretch my arms out. I can hear them reciting shit at me but I’ve heard this spiel far too often for it to be relevant information. Regardless I turn to nod and act like I’m listening. The one is dark haired, never mind they both have dark hair. They’re both useless. Too weak, too dead in the eyes to want anything I’m offering. That’s fine. I need the boss first anyways then we’ll see about outside contacts.

They leave the cage open as they exit so I guess it’s free roaming time right now. Perfect. I have an absolute record of getting Prison Bosses in the first twenty four hours. They should have a fucking Boy Scout badge for that. The thought makes me smile inside but nothing shows outside. It’s better to stay silent in these places. Listen to commands and the such. As it is, I don’t remember the last time I spoke a full sentence. It doesn’t matter anyway.

There is a nice shadow near the stairs. I can blend in with the surrounds easily in these places. Another advantage, I guess, of being me. I’m exactly what they’re looking for but also nothing anyone actually sees. Everyone sees another dejected and fuming prisoner but they don’t see anything that could be a threat so I am, in essence, a pretty shadow.

I can watch the group from here unobserved. The bald guy I tagged earlier is clearly the leader even though I believe the one with the facial hair is taller, not tougher though. The smaller one is cracking jokes and even gets both of them to break into a rough sort of chuckle. I can see the structure clearly. There is the king, his guard, and his joker or adviser given the day. It’s a regular structure. Sometimes there will be many more guards but this seems to be a bond forged over time, something previously tight and unbreakable.

There is a perfect niche for me. I know just where I fall in the scale. I’m the bitch, the fucktoy, the stress relief. It works. I couldn’t care less about the consequences within the group knowing that outside was much harsher. I’m not exactly prison material. Or at least I don’t look it. I’m slight. I swear there is hard muscle enough to flip a male two times my size but I look small. I lack body art of any kind. I sport a set of blonde curls up top and delicate blue eyes. Fuck it all. I can fight. I did that at the first jail. I fought my way to the top just to get jumped by any new guy swaggering in. It was ridiculous. Plus it only lasted the half year I was there. When I moved to the next place I changed.

It actually didn’t take as long as I thought it would. I had negative amounts of experience but one torn and bloody one later I figured it out. I was weaker then, vulnerable. Something could still be taken from me then.

I am new and improved now.

I am Brian O’Conner two point oh. Expert Prison Wife and grand theft auto artist extraordinaire. Welcome to the slammer. I know how to work it.


	2. Shut Up Vince

I don’t know what time it is and I don’t particularly care. Of course I could glance at a clock. Everyone does. It simply does not convey any sort of relevant information anymore. It’s not like we have meetings to go to or anything. No one to see, no job to keep except my twenty-four hour job of staying sane. Anyway, the only real time of relevance is when the tone goes off. In the between times it is floating time. Nothing big or bad happening.

The group I’ve been studying gets up, all together for some reason. I can guess it, it’s almost lockdown and they want to get back before the rush. I can understand that. They need to split up a little bit more though if this is going to work without me getting punched in the face by that overzealous bodyguard which has happened before. One lay later and he was apologizing but it still hurt. A lot.  
Someone runs up to the bald boss. I can’t help but cheer in my head. The other two keep walking and get a good thirty feet on him before he finishes with the one who ran up. The bald male turns to continue on his way and I’m just behind him. We reach the top of the stairs and he gives me no heed, assuming I’ll pass him and continue on my merry fucking way. I know exactly where to stop by the stairwell so we can’t be seen by anything outward. His boys will see us but their Boss won’t care, I’ll make sure of it. They never do. I whip around and press the guy to the wall.

“Hey!” He growls. 

Immediately the man assumes a well-made fighter’s stance. His elbow press against the wall, ready to literally launch himself on top of me. I can almost hear the other two turning back here to come pound me. Personally, I’m always one for a nice game of blow everyone’s mind and I drop to my knees like the last hay bale off a truck bed. I sit on my heels and splay my hands on the floor. Eyes are getting that weird dark sheen to them on command and I gap my lips. Not too much, just enough. A slight acceleration in breathing. He gets it. I watch his stance shift from fight to arousal and he holds up a hand at the Guard and the Joker.

“Now what do we have here?” The bald guy murmurs. “What does this look like to you V? Leon?”

The bigger one snorts. “Kindda like a fucking puppy.”

“Looks like a Jail Bitch to me Dom.” The thin Joker answers.

Briefly I wonder which of them is V and which is Leon. And what Dom stands for. All I can see is Toretto on the Boss’s name patch. I wouldn’t dare look over at the other two at this moment but I suspect theirs wouldn’t help me name them either.

“Think he’s any good?” The Boss, Toretto? asks provocatively.

The bigger male seems into it. “Only one way to find out.”

The smallest guy sighs. “I’ll watch the stairs.”

He turns his back to us and the other male looks the other way after a glare from Toretto. The Boss finally looks back down at me. His stance changes and he crosses his legs, leaning against the wall in a very clear, ‘I’m not doing anything, it’s your job’ sort of pose.

The Boss cocks his head boredly. “You gonna do something you dumb dog or is all your posturing for nothing?”

I rear up to my fingers and knees. I don’t need hands for this and people seem to be impressed by those of dexterous mouths. I nibble my way around the waist line, getting it to drop slowly like a curtain. Thank god these aren’t one piece jumpers. Those are hell for this.

“That’s impressive.” The Guard says having been peeking over his shoulder.

“Turn the fuck around V.”

It surprises me that the guy’s voice is already rough and huffing. It kind of gives me the hint that he’s never done this before. That’s kind of sad. Who wouldn’t want to knee drop this guy? My God, he’s already hard through his boxers. I snag the edge of the elastic in my teeth and pull it back and away. He nearly chokes when his cock hits his belly, the crossed legs coming undone. One more glance up in his face and I know what he sees, underwear between my teeth, my nose inches from his cock, that fake heat that I can put in my eyes.

He gasps when I have to lift my hands off the ground to reach his prick. I suck it down like he’s never known. I can draw and puff like nothing before and it doesn’t take long for him to go off. I swallow it all down neatly. It wouldn’t do to leave any incriminating evidence. Some rule somewhere probably says it’s illegal. All I can hear is panting above me and I keep my eyes on the ground.

“Fuck.” The Boss groans.

“That good?” The other guy that has now been established as V turns around.

Toretto shoves himself back in his pants. “Shut the fuck up Vince.”

So V must be Vince. Leon sounds like a full name. Amusingly enough I had them switched around. I guess I thought lion fit the larger guy better. Same difference. The Boss is really all who matters. I stay silent and keep my eyes on the floor. The Boss sidesteps so his crotch isn’t in my face anymore. Another set of footsteps so Leon is back. They look down, evaluating me.

The Boss sneers. “You don’t expect me to get you off do you?”

I shake my head. That’s not what this deal is about.

“What the hell do you want then?” He barks.

“Protection.” I say. One word. One goal.

“How often are you willing to do that to get it?” Toretto asks.

“As necessary.” I reply.

“What else are you willing to do for it?”

“Anything.” I can always say that without hesitancy.

The trio chuckles. “Desperate little Puppy aren’t you?” Vince chuckles cruelly.

I don’t deign that with a response.


	3. You Too Leon

The grilling ended with one last question and that was to my cell designation. It turned out to be sharing with Leon. I follow him back silently. He is shorter than I but definitely more built for this place than a blonde hair, blue eyed convict. He glances at me a couple of times and chatters at me idly. I nod and chuckle at appropriate places. Somehow it strikes me that he knows I’m fibbing a few responses but he seems comfortable with that. I’m a captive audience for god’s sakes. Who doesn’t love that?

“Anyway,” He is still speaking as we arrive at the cell, “I usually take bottom, any opposition?”

I shake my head and haul myself up and into the upper platform by the chain attaching it to the wall. It surprised me almost into startling that I actually sunk into the mattress a little bit.

“I know man!” Leon laughs. “They think that if they gives a good bed that we’ll sleep more and fight less. I guess it works out though. Lowest number of fights in a max security this year. I personally think it’s because they got rid of that Bruiser but that’s just my opinion. He would brawl with anyone anywhere.”

The tone went off signaling bedtime for everyone. The whole place fell into the eerie silence of prosecution. I have found one thing I hate about this place. During the day it is gloriously hot and the acrid air can roll in but at night the openness lets the cold take over. I lay still trying not to let my shivering shake the platform bed. It must work because sometime in the night it becomes morning. When my eyes finally get around to opening, Leon is gone already.

I haul myself down off the bunk, remake it, excuse you prisoners can be neat freaks too, and follow the smell of food. The line weaves in the one side and out the other to the big open area covered in tables. I can see my Boss’s table left open and empty for him. Waiting in line takes forever and the only reward is porridge. Seriously oatmeal seems to be the only staple for large groups of people. Not that I care. I can’t taste it anymore. The last time I tasted anything it was far too coppery and red to be of any sustenance.

There’s an open table near my hip and I sit there quickly and start scarfing. Get it down fast, maybe that’s why I don’t taste. If you don’t do it this way though it’ll get taken from you or when you get kicked and beat away from the table you’ll leave it behind. Sometimes people will even steal food while you’re fighting somebody else to keep it. A hand grabs the bowl away as predicted and I sigh. Only half way through its contents. It’ll be fine. That’s enough calories to get through a while. I’m hoisted up by a fist to the shoulder and I turn with the tugs, looking at the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing Puppy?”

I can honestly say I’m surprised into looking up. It’s Vince from yesterday. He hauls me by the shirt over to the table they were occupying yesterday and drops me opposite the Boss, next to Leon. Finally he shoves my meal back in front of me. I raise an eyebrow at them all.

“Can’t very well protect you over there can I?” Toretto chuckles.

I’m not actually sure what he’s thinking. Hesitantly I put my hand back on the bowl. It would make more sense for him to take it or let one of his guys have it. He watches and I freeze my hand waiting for it to be smacked away or barked at.

He gives me some kind of look as if I’m fucking incompetent. “Are you going to eat or what?”

“He probably should.” Leon pokes my ribcage and it takes every bit of composure I have not to jump. “Look at this kid, skin and bones. Can’t weigh more than ninety pounds.”

I start shoveling down the rest.

The other Guard laughs. “Scrappy guy knows what to do with this shit.”

“How long you here for?” Toretto asks, lounging in his chair, playing with his breakfast.

“Two more.” I mutter.

Leon cocks his head. “Whatdidja mean more? How long you been in the system?”

“Eight.” I finally sit up having scraped the bowl clean.

Usually now would be the time for a sharp retreat to the cell but I feel as if this is no major threat right now. The Boss has questions you’re damn right I’m gonna answer them.

“Ten years.” Vince whistled. “The hell did you do?”

“Grand theft auto.” After a moment I tack on, “Injured a Congressman.”

“Damn.” Vince responds. “And all we did was jack a semi.”

I feel like I’m being weighed in the Boss’s eyes. He’s assessing value versus risks. I’m silently pleading in my head. I just need two more years. Just two more, that’s it. Then we can get away from each other, he can go back to his wife or girlfriend. I can go back on the road. Earn some money on a couple street races and I’ll be hot to go. I’m still waiting and if I didn’t have every muscle locked I would be rocking back and forth with nerve.

Suddenly a bowl slides in front of me. “I’m not eating that shit.” Toretto utters. “Eat fast Pup, we’re going to the gym.”

I don’t understand this group at all. I drag the bowl towards me and put it away in similar manner to the first. Perhaps I misjudge these three. Everyone is still leaving them alone and me by extension so it works. This ‘we’ stuff is what alters my view. Perhaps I interrupted a family structure more than I have a set group. That is worrisome. Leon and Vince finish long after I do.

“Take the Puppy up to the gym.” The Boss waves. “I gotta talk with Henry.”

Leon bumps my shoulder. “Come on Puppy.”

I’m beginning to think this shitty nickname will stick. That’s disappointing but at least no one is asking my name. It works. I trail the two Guards away from the common area.


	4. The Gym Is For The Dogs

You really won’t see any weak guys in jail. That’s probably because between muttering curses at the floor and bashing skulls in, there’s nothing to do but workout. The first jail I worked out publicly and to the best of my ability. Over time I learned to fake it. Maxing out lower and lower while gaining more and more strength. No one wanted an overly strong Wife. The last jail had had a private gym where for a certain amount of money (or extortion) you could have it to yourself for the week. That was the greatest advantage I could have received. I lifted. I ran. I stretched. Not to pat myself on the back by I am inexorably flexible. I swept my eyes over this space. Plenty of materials to work with over all. Tread mill is always a favorite. I would do bench but there is more temptation to show off too much.

“What’s the matter Pup?” Vince slaps me on the shoulder. “Never seen a gym before?”

I give him a wry look and for some reason he finds this even more amusing. He heads straight for a bench press while Leon heads for the free weights. I swivel around the room once more and make a quick decision. A run is never misplaced anywhere. I just need to watch that right knee. I set it to five and stretch lightly. Yep, that knee is still sore. Some old injuries just don’t heal.

Running is freeing. Call it runner’s high or whatever but nothing exists just you and the ground. I can forget I’m in jail. I could still be sprinting down some rotten alley. Doesn’t matter if there is someone chasing me or not. I bump the speed up. Just the ground and the running and motion. I could be flying. I bump the speed up again. I can lose myself in the tamping of cheap prison tread on tar and rubber sheets. It’s so nice. Up the speed. Here we go. Flat out, full speed, just the way life is supposed to be lived!

“Damn, Puppy can run Dom.” Someone says.

I turn to look coming out of the daze. Pain shoots up from my knee and my right side locks up. I snarl as my feet skid backwards. Frantically I snag the bars and roll off to the left to avoid the black mat streaming past. I land on my ass and close my eyes against the intense pain splinting over my shin and thigh. With only a second I shake my head and stand up.

The, thankfully few, others in the gym are in uproarious laughter. I am a spectacle. Bad idea. Head down and keep the attention somewhere else. I catch the Boss’s eye and I realize he is laughing but his attention is actually on me. It’s a folly I committed. I don’t know how to fix it. I stop the screaming treadmill.

“Nice save Puppy.” Leon comes over and claps my shoulder.

The Boss is sitting on one weight bench and points to the other. “You’re on weights, dumb dog.”

I walk over. I will point out I do not limp no matter how much it hurts. Like a wolf pack, you can’t let anyone see you injured here. It’s a relief to lay back on the bench and over at the preloaded bar. It’s a 100 pounder. Normally a breeze but I adjust my reaction for what it should be. A little shake to the arms, a set expression, minimal amount of noise. I do a few reps and the bar is lifted away.

Toretto is standing over me. “Knock it off.”

I give him a confused look because I’m honestly not sure what’s wrong.

He hands me the bar. “Lift it.”

I push it up away from me, over-contracting my arms so they shake and grunting.

“Knock it off.” He barks.

I freeze with the bar lifted. My arms still and I’m not sure what to do. He puts the bar back in its resting place. And glares at me.

“Stay put.”

He goes over to the other two. Other prisoners in the gym are looking over curiously. I feel like I’m laying on display for them and my calf spasms painfully. Finally the trio turn back to me. Leon and Vince head right toward the weight rack. The Boss comes to loom over me. I continue laying there watching carefully. I don’t what this is and I don’t like not knowing. They slid two 25’s onto the bar and lock them in.

“Lift it.” He said.

150 pounds. I press it upward and start with the shaking but Toretto growls deep in his throat like some goddamn wild dog. I lift it straight down, back up, and reset. He waves to the side and two more 25 ers slid on. 200 pounds. I pull it down, press up, and back to the pegs. I guess they ran out of 25’s cause two 10’s follow. I lick my lips and glance at the Boss.

“Lift it.” He says.

I was laying on the bench but I shift my legs to either side of it now. 210 pounds. Down, up, back. Four 10’s this time. 250 pounds. Down, up, return. We’re close to my threshold now. I’m actually thrilled, floored! Keep pushing. Two more 10’s. 270 pounds. Oh God! Down. I’m sweating, gritting my teeth. Up. It’s glorious. I haven’t done this in ages. Back.

“Give him one more.” Toretto says darkly.

Two 10’s. 290 pounds of weight. We’re at my maximum. I don’t know if I can do it and I’m excited. Down. My arms are shaking like crazy. Every muscle locks up. A hand comes down to grab the bar but I shake my head furiously. With a wave that runs through my chest like a tidal flow. I shove upward and it moves. Carefully I set the weight back on the pegs. I’m panting like a fucking dog but I’m elated. Keep the outside cool though. Restraint is a must. Toretto nods and goes back to his bench. The other two are chattering back and forth but I’m just catching my breath.


	5. Showers Smell Like Wet Dog

I’m kind of slumped on the bench. I may have actually fallen asleep for a time which in and of itself is unthinkable. There are others watching but they won’t come anywhere close because the Boss is sitting two benches away. I’m not sure if I’m under his protection or not anymore. I don’t know what’s going on. I hate that. As soon as the dopamine from the exertion faded I felt fucked. Now I still feel fucked. I don’t know if I blew my fucking cover or what the fresh hell happened there. Whatever. I’ll deal.

The bench jolts. I turn my head to look. Toretto is looming over me. I kind of have to wonder if that is some kind of power trip for this guy, just hanging over people like that. Not that it matters. I need his name but his presence is a welcome bonus too.

“Up.” He says. “Hit the shower.”

All I can think is a monotonous string of curse words. Showers are equivalent for hell in prison. If they aren’t actually then they’re the next closest damn thing. Open invitation plus it’s fucking hard to fight when you’re wet. Leon immediately closes in on my side when we reach the hallway.

He’s for some reason very hyped up. “My god dude. That was fucking epic. You almost benched as much as Dom.” The Guard has pitched his tone down.

I don’t see why they’re downplaying this. They made the whole gym watch anyways. Or is this one of those what happens in the gym stays in the gym type things? I’ve got no idea. Whatever. I’m down for whatever game we’re playing as long as I’m safe. Someone once said ‘Those who would give up a little essential liberty for temporary safety deserve neither liberty nor safety’ but this guy didn’t realize you can’t lack either if you’re dead.

“Where’d you pick that up Pup?” Vince glances back.

I tilt my head sweetly. “Jail.”

I’m sarcastic, sue me. The two Guards laugh it up. They stop just outside a doorway. I stop too though Toretto has gone in. Vince gives me a look and grabs my shoulder for the second time today. He shoves me forward. Leon make a lucky snag at my collar that keeps me from hitting the floor. I nod at him trying to fill my eyes with false gratitude. Maybe it would have been better for me to get a nice concussion.

“Come on Pup.” The Boss calls out already stripping.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I chant wearily. I fucking hate this part. I could to blowjobs, backstabbing, and errands all day but this shit. I mean, I don’t know what the hell I was expecting. This happened every time at the other prisons. The showers are set up exactly the same as every other place, a long line of shower heads, random ass soap in dispensers, actually no, the dispensers are new.

I’m slowly messing my uniform off. He’s in the shower scrubbing at his scalp. I take this time to evaluate what I’m dealing with. He’s a bit more well-endowed than this last Boss was but no more so than that guy back that weird ass penitentiary type place. He was fucking awful, literally. Apathy replaces my mental chaos with a sigh. Pain is part of the game. I strip down and get underneath the shower directly next to him. He’s still ignoring me which works for me. I work a lather up over my body and try to jam as much of the liquid soap up my ass as I can. Can’t blame a guy for trying to soften the blow.

I’m finding the advantage to these dispensers. Nobody can ‘drop the soap’ in here there would usually be no invitation sent out. I guess that would be useful to most people who weren’t me. I scrub roughly at my neck while my other hand jams two fingers in my ass and stretches the best I can without being noticed. Not that the Boss is even paying attention to me. I kind of get three fingers in before hands land on my shoulders. I drop both arms to my sides and blink at Toretto’s expression. He seems to be debating something. If I gave him his first blowjob who is to say he has ever had experience with a man?

“Turn around.” He growls finally with a bite of uncertainty.

I spin and brace against the wall, elbows, not hands. I twist my ankles in an outward motion, widening my stance. That’s where we freeze for the longest time. I’m beginning to wonder if I just got a virgin Boss, like blushing, trying to hide it, virgin before he finally he steps up to me and slams in way too fast. I crush my fists into themselves but he just freezes.

“Fuck.” He swears through gritted teeth.

Two hands slam to the wall and bracket mine. Toretto just kind of flops on me. His head goes to my shoulder panting harshly. Holy shit he might actually be a virgin! He moves slowly like his dick might get sucked off if he goes to fast. He speeds up quickly.

The Boss snarls. “Make some noise goddammit.”

I sigh then swallow. “Oh God yes. Harder.”

“Stop that!” He snaps harshly like he could bite my head off in the next second.

I shut my mouth in surprise. This guy is so fucking confusing, did you want me to talk or what? Of course if you really need encouragement to come I will laugh about you in my dreams. He keeps going but he’s touching me. I don’t get it. He strokes my rib cage absently. Toretto reaches down and runs a hand over my flaccid dick. I’m not sure what he’s looking for. I mean, Jesus, I haven’t been aroused since the first time I did this. He growls at this discovery and pounds harder. Finally he goes ridged and comes. I don’t even get hard. There is a moment where the Boss wraps his arms around my torso and squeezes in a crushing hug. I’m kind of wondering if he’s into erotic suffocation.

“Get dressed.” He barks grabbing his clothes after a quick rinse.

I feel like I’m missing something as he leaves without letting me see his face. I scramble after him. This stupid Boss wrote a post-it note and someone tossed it in the trash before I read it.


	6. Leon and Vince Got the Memo

The big Guard is waiting outside the entry way when I finally rush out. I get stopped by him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Vince asks giving me an amused look. “Did you even try to dry off?”

I look at him blankly. He grabs the top of my head and twists. I follow through the motion and find myself facing the same place I just came from. The hand is removed. I flick my eyes back to the bald and tattooed guy.

“Go. Dry. Off.” He finishes each word with a swat toward the shower hall.

After a few minutes I grudgingly come to the doorway to undergo inspection from the picky Guard.

He sighs. “Jesus. That wouldn’tave been so hard if you had just dried off the first goddamn time. Stupid Puppy. Come on dammit. I’m not spending all day watching doorways even if that is all Dom seems to think I’m good for.” Vince starts walking away.

“Whaddya actually do?” I ask quietly. It’s never bad to get on everyone’s good side.

The buff male grunts a laugh. “Dom and his sis own a garage and a store. Leon an’ Jesse an’ Letty an’ I work at them rotationally. Dom’s always garage and Mia’s always store. Unless its tax season.”

I nod with some actual interest in the subject as we tramp down the stairs. “You like cars?”

“Like is a fucking understatement.” It’s funny, these Guards are as talkative as I am quiet. “Hotrods are life. Got a Nissan Maxima back at the garage. Fiery as hell. Rigged up a Stillen body kit on it.”

“1999?” I press.

He looks back at me. “Yeah, how’d you know? Never seen you ‘round the race area.”

I shrug. “Only Maxima worth racing is 1999.”

“Damn straight.” He slaps my shoulder heartily.

I take it in stride. Contact has never bothered me. I’m quite partial to it actually. Especially at night when the world decides that it needs to be subzero. Needless to say I have a type, or had a type; big guys who run hot as a furnace. I think I need a new stanza though seeing as my last one sold me out to the cops.

I spot Leon and Toretto but they are not where I expected. Vince leads us over to the table they have occupied in the prison library. There are always a significantly large number of people in the library. Less than in the yard but always a good number. Leon and the Boss have the paper shared between them with pencil lines all over.

“Hey Dom, the Puppy knows cars.” Vince says flopping next to his Boss.

Toretto looks straight at me and groans in exasperation. “Great, just fucking great.” He growls and slams his head to the table.

I’m missing something again. The Guards share a meaningful glance. Leon starts laughing first and pretty soon their both knuckle pounding out their amusement on the table. They look at me and it only seems to revitalize their mirth. Leon raps on the seat next to him. I slide into it.

After long enough Toretto lifts his head and snarls. “Shut the fuck up you two.”

They slowly regain a semblance of normalization. I feel out of the loop. While they’re getting it together, I peer over the design that they scrawled out trying to find a subject to distract them. Get the conversation into a territory I can work with. I don’t think knowing cars is a big deal. Or maybe it is around here. I’ll have to do a little information sourcing.

“1995 Eclipse GS.” I mutter under my breath. “Light weight spoiler on that.”

“Light weight?” Leon jumps on that. “You really think light weight? Cause I was saying heavy.”

“Too much. Front’ll jump.” I pronounce quietly.

Toretto glares straight at me. “That’s exactly what I was saying earlier. A heavy one will drag her nose up at the start.”

Leon starts drawing fast. Vince is grumbling under his breath about how much work this or this will be, how expensive that little number will be. The Boss eyes the drawing and me with the same intense interest, not that I care. I haven’t talked cars in a long time. Not that I’m actually talking but I have input and they actually value some of it. They get into a fairly tense bicker over the front splitter. I have to suggest a custom and they take to it. We spend lunch and through dinner there.

Toretto yawns and casts a hooded gaze in my direction thinking. “Hey Puppy. Go warm my bunk up.”

I get up immediately. “Cell?”

“Five down from yours.” He waves. “The corner suite.”

With a nod I take off toward the stairs. The two Guards turn on him. I watch them out of the corner of my eyes. They seem annoyed about something. I wonder if they don’t like me. I don’t think they seem displeased with what I’ve done. Unless they are jealous which will end messily. I don’t see why they would be. If they want something I’ll give it.

I meander down to the right cell. I know which one is his, I only asked out of concern for not being creepy. I’ve got down all the cells of the little gang unit plus marked out potentially dangerous cells. There’s a guy up on the fourth floor that I’m a little wary of. I crawl under the double sheets of the lower bunk which I would assume is Toretto’s. It’s fucking freezing just like the rest of this place is as the sun goes down. I remember walking in here thinking that it would be so nice to be warm but no. Irony’s a cruel fucking bitch. Freezing to death in the goddamn desert. My favorite.

I guess I was more than a little tired. The cell door slams shut and I jolt awake. My first reaction is to scramble free of the bed. The Boss looks me over and I wait for instructions since it’s been made clear by his stance that I’m staying the night. He shoves his bulk under the covers. I crawl into the freezing top bunk. It’s even colder than Toretto’s was and I have to work to keep my shivers from rattling the chains. It is so fucking cold. I quietly slide my hands and feet in toward my chest. Hopefully I’ll still have fingers in the morning.


	7. Living and Leaving

It is still just as cold in the morning. I wake before the sun rises with a nod of relief. This wake up time is much more respectable. Yesterday and the day before were simply ridiculous, waking up so late. Who does that? I jump out of the top bunk and land in a neat crouch, soundless. I shiver lightly and stand up to stretch.

“Nice landing Pup.” A voice rumbles.

I freeze with a jolt, keeping my eyes bolted automatically to the floor. After a good respectful moment I look over at him. He’s scanning me over, sprawled all the way across his bunk, one knee propped up and his arms behind his head. The rest of the prison is quiet and still. No soul wakes this early, before the sun rises. Except apparently myself and my Boss. Not that there’s anything wrong with that at all.

“Thanks.” I utter completing my stretch toward the ceiling.

A little too late I realize this shirt isn’t long enough to cover my torso when I reach up so far. I suppress a groan. There’s a feeling that you get when someone around you is aroused. I swear to god I can almost smell that shit these days. If I can actually sniff it out then Toretto just absolutely reeks of it. He shifts on the mattress like contraption. I shrug mentally. Better now when no one is watching. Even the prison guards are useless this early in the morning. I stretch down to my toes knowing how tight these pants can get.

“You shouldn’t do that.” The large male growls in discomfort.

That same virgin shyness is showing off again. I give him a knowingly innocent gaze if that makes sense. He twitches as I twist my torso about and sigh at the crackling of vertebrae. He practically whimpers.

“Need help?” I ask cooperatively. 

He cautiously pushes the blankets away. I have no such reservations and slide over to settle between his legs. Toretto holds back a spasm through his body. He’s already straining at his crotch area. I hold his gaze while I work his pants and undergarments down. It’s nearly killing him. I can just see it in his eyes. He just wants and wants but he’s so sparkly new to this game. If he’s new then this will just kill him. I kiss the inside of his thigh and trail my lips down the delicate skin there with a slight nip.

“Watch it.” He growls with a jolt.

Oooh. Very good spot then. So sensitive. I finally come down all the way and inhale him. He rears up, bucking straight into the back of my throat. Was not ready for that. I clench my jaw open, forcing myself not to choke. He pulls his hips down surprisingly.

The Boss is flushed. “Sorry.”

That’s an odd thing for a prison Boss to do, apologize. I just continue on with what I’m doing. Bring him up so high he’ll never feel better. I dip my head down all the way and his hand comes up to the back of my head. He doesn’t grab at my hair or anything. Actually he just kind of rubs, playing with the baby hairs on the base of my neck. I pull a long draw and he shakes, coming undone still too quickly for a guy like him.

This is the cycle. Wake up with a blowjob. Breakfast at the team table. We head up to the gym and then to the showers where I get screwed into the wall. Then there’s car designs. I swear they have a new one each and every day that I sit down there. I get sent to bed early to warm up the Boss’s sheets. It’s cyclic but confusing. The schedule is totally fine, relaxing even but there’s something else. There’s a shared look between the Guards, an eerily long gaze from Toretto, that subliminal message that’s not registering in my brain the way it is in everyone else’s. I stop bothering myself with it after the first year.

The second year is three fourths of the way done when the trio is released. I nod to them as they walk away.

Toretto stops by me on the way out. “Hey Puppy.”

I look at him obediently.

“Stay safe Puppy.” He finally sighs. “No one will bother you, I made sure of it. Take care.”

I give him a serene smile. He does something unexpected again. Toretto grabs the back of my neck and touches his lips to mine. The kiss doesn’t last long but it leaves me off kilter. I’m glad he’s leaving. This guy creates more questions than he could ever answer. He walks away with a jump in his gait and a grin gracing his face. I touch my face. So it’s been a while since I’ve been kissed and I enjoyed that, sue me.

On my walk back to my cell things are weird. It almost doesn’t register with me. I’m stuck in a feedback loop, analyzing ever motion and action of the predator like Boss that had just gotten out. I guess it’s the next day where I finally see it. Everyone is avoiding me, like the Black Plague round two. For god’s sake, they even avoid eye contact. No one will look at me. Let alone approach me. Not that it’s necessarily a bad thing. They avoid me, I avoid them, everyone is happy. If something does happen I have another Boss picked out but come on, three months. I could make it.

Oddly enough I keep the same schedule that I kept while the gang was here. Not because I miss them. I’m a very scheduled person. I want to do the same thing day after day after day. It’s nice. It was nice. Perhaps I do miss them. I’ve never done the whole family thing but they made it look pretty nice. I’m jealous and alone. The hell is wrong with me? I really need to pull myself together. Come on Brian, keep your bitch head down.


	8. Running Free-ish

The guards are pushing me around a little bit, trying to get a rise out of me. They won’t get anything though. I’m high as a kite on adrenaline, vibrating with energy. When I sit my legs bounces. When I stand I’m hopping on the balls of my feet. The levels are so fucking up today. I can barely think straight and I stutter out the answers to their post-lock up assessment.

I’ve spent the last three months in what became basically solitary confinement. Minimal contact. I think the only time anyone touched me was when they handed me dinner. Well, and the prison guards but they manhandle people all day. It’s their job. No one spoke to me at all. My new cellmate wouldn’t even return to the cell unless I was already sleeping. Whatever Toretto did to this place really covered all the bases.

Toretto and Leon and Vince. It’s been odd without them. I guess for a little while there I actually thought I was friends with them. It was kinda nice. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I miss them. I miss Vince talking about his cars and bitching about costs. I miss Leon’s exuberant descriptions of the plights their little family group has gotten into and his lamenting about his poor impounded car. Their stories and love of their family, just the best thing I have heard in all this time.

I miss Toretto. I miss the Boss. I miss that weird look in his eyes that he gets when I say something. I miss his cursory glances that made me acknowledged. As much as he called me a Puppy he kept me safe, kept me around too, and shared his mini world with me. I miss his virgin-ish ways too. I kind of wish that I would see them again someday. I’d like to see what he’s really like in bed. I crush that thought down as a passing fancy and being touch starved.

I won’t see them again and if I do they won’t be the same. That little cohesive family unit? That shit is only found in jails and Disney movies. Toretto’s probably straight as a rod outside here. Probably has a kick- ass girlfriend, a racer to boot who dotes on him. I bet they all do to some degree has a significant other, even this Jesse kid that they seem so excited to see. I’m happy for them.

I’m also happy for me. Two guards walk me to the edge of the chain fence. I cross just to the other side of it. They turn around and go back. I just pause for a moment. I look but I don’t see anything. I think that’s an amazing thing. There’s no fence, no wall, no bars. All that’s left is miles of desert and a single road. I can’t help myself. A smile splits my face. My entire life is on my back in the ratty book bag and I’m fucking free!

I need to run. I need to and there’s absolutely no one to tell me not to! My feet are pounding away at the stupid dirt in this fucking desert before I even think. I don’t want to think. I pour on the steam and fly. A cackling laugh retches up my throat and I run even faster, pushing the very limits of my legs.

The red dust sparks my attention and I veer off the road abruptly. My bag gets tossed aside and I flop into the loose ground. It’s hot and tight against my chest. I must be infected with something, rabies maybe. I wouldn’t be surprised. I kick around on the ground trying to ingrain myself with dust and my knee is screaming in pain. I ignore it, high on euphoria. I roll around just laughing but it’s not a fake laugh or an insane screaming shriek. I’m actually laughing for the first time since I was sentenced.

I roll over and press my face down, nuzzling the ground. I keep laughing, deep and loud. Abruptly I can hear other laughter over mine and I fall silent. I twist my head up and to the side to look. There are three figures and one of them has my backpack, the sum total of my life. I squint.

“Jesus. You really are a puppy aren’t you?”

It’s Leon. He’s holding his stomach. Vince is on the other side with my pack held lightly by the straps. Toretto is in the middle. Fuck, they’re all backlit by the sun and look like a group of glowing angels or some bullshit like that.

The Boss offers his hand and pulls me up to my feet. “Can we give you a lift? We all wanted to make sure the Pup made it home.”

Apparently it wasn’t actually a question or a choice. Vince shoves my pack in the trunk before I can protest. I get bundled into the front seat next to Toretto. It’s a fucking awesome car. V8 with a pretty gait. The trio throws out information on her quite willingly. God, I missed this group’s nattering.

“Alright Brian.” I start when I’m actually called by name, and my first name to boot.

He gives me a look. “Of course I know your actual name. Who the hell do you think I am? Anyway, where can we drop you?”

“Here’s fine.” I say with a nod.

I’m glad to be saved the walk. That was a bit farther than I thought it was. Probably shouldn’t have used my call for a ride to bitch at my dad but it was worth it.

“Live around here?” Vince asks as we pull over.

I shrug and reach for the knob. The car suddenly locks.

“Come on O’Conner, you did this whole short sentence thing earlier. You ain’t there anymore. You live here?” The Boss demands.

Meeting his eyes I say, “Don’t live anywhere. Planning on walking to somewhere to find work.”

Apparently that was the wrong answer. Toretto growls and pulls away from the curb. I give him a bewildered look.

“Where are we going?” I ask quietly.

The dark eyed driver shakes his head. “Home.”

Leon leans up from the back and puts a hand on my shoulder. “We kind of guessed you didn’t have a home and Dom’s a sucker for strays. Trust me, that’s what we all are.”

I blink rapidly as we swing into a driveway and I’m forced to follow them ‘cause Vince has my bag hostage again. The Boss’s got a rough hand on my shoulder. I’m royally screwed.


	9. What Sentence Does to Sentences

I meet them all. Suddenly they’re not just prison stories anymore. The two crazy beautiful goddesses and the jumpy kid have faces. I meet Mia. I feel like we could be very close very quick and it almost makes me wish I was straight. She is smiling like maniac and flicks her eyes to the Boss numerous times. He meets her grin for grin. I get that off balanced feeling again. I’ve kind of found that I miss that feeling when it’s gone even if I don’t quite get it.

Letty comes right smack up to me. “If you fucking hurt him, I’ll destroy you.”

She is absolutely terrifying. Who the hell does she think I’ll hurt anyway? Vince could pound me into the ground given half a chance. Leon and the little kid, Jesse, I wouldn’t lay a hand on. And Toretto’s seen too much of me for me to consciously hurt him.

I like Jesse though.

“I heard you benched like two times your weight and you’re into cars. You ever race?” Is the first thing out of his motor mouth.

“Yep.” I nod. “Street only.”

“Sweet! What car?”

We wander into the backyard. I guess I’m just following him around right now. Toretto’s watching us move around from his station by the grill. I still can’t figure out where Vince put my bag. I kind of wonder if that second set of clothes is even still viable at the bottom. I didn’t check after I pulled out this set which I’m sure look like I’ve been to the gutter and back. Dear god, I can barely think with the smell of food in the air.

“A, uh, Skyline.” I answer distractedly.

Vince groans and shakes his head. “Dammit. I called that one didn’t I? I said the kid’s into rice rockets. I called that.”

I arch an eyebrow at the tattooed man and give him a wry smile. He just laughs, slapping my shoulder a bit. This amazing. To think I was planning on spending today in the back street corners until I could slut up enough money to get a car. A little party never killed nobody. I’ll do some actual stuff tomorrow.

“So what happened to it?” Toretto asks, flipping the chicken to coat it roughly in deep red.

My eyes lock on it for a second. My midsection cramps up harshly but I breathe through it. If my mouth were open I’d be drooling. Dear God, I’ve been reduced to a stomach. I swallow hard and shake myself. Looking up the Boss catches my eyes knowing exactly where they were.

He smiles a little. “Two more minutes. I swear you’ll get first pick.” Toretto nods.

I pull my mind back to the conversation with a guilty nod. “I dunno.”

“Sentences Buster.” Vince says.

“Uh.” I scour my mind to find a fuller sequence. “I was caught with it in Tennessee. They must’ave. Could have impounded it there. Probably destroyed it though. Wasn’t legal you know? Street modded and all that.”

“You going back for it?” Mia asks.

I shrug putting my hands in my pockets. I’m really not partial to how everyone’s attention is on me. “Ticket’s. The ticket is in my bag but I don’t know. I don’t really want to go back there?”  
Jesus. I can’t seem to keep myself in the sentences anymore. I need to quit with the questions to.

“What do’ya mean you don’t know?” Jesse cocks his head. “It’s your car man! You put the wrench work in there didn’t you?”

I nod. Thank God Toretto steps in. “Come on, dinner.”

Dinner time? Wow, I started the process of getting the hell out of Dodge this morning. I had skipped breakfast like I had started doing after they left. Lunch had passed without me realizing it. I checked my watch only to realize that, first of all, it had run out of batteries six years ago and that my watch, the one piece of technology still within my grasp, was in the missing backpack. My wallet’s in there. I wonder if my driver’s license is still valid. Wait, it was revoked I think. Or was it? Probably have to go down to the DMV. I follow along with the hand pressed to my shoulder and I’m pretty much thrown into the chair next to the Boss. I reflect back to that first breakfast. Nothing new.

“Jesse,” Toretto calls out, “You touched first, you pray.”

The poor kid stumbled through his prayer to the ‘car gods’ which amused me to no end. Everyone lunged to the food. The Boss doesn’t though. He looks at me and I look back at him, twisting my torso slightly to muffle the sound of my stomach complaining. Toretto leans over the table and grabs the plate of chicken. He sets the whole thing in front of me tauntingly. I stare, swallowing saliva and trying to take deep breaths.

The Boss sits back and watches. “Hope you ain’t a vegetarian in real life.” He waves a hand at the plate. “Made an extra plate just for you but you could just have the corn if you like.”

I hesitantly pick up a piece of the barbeque sauce coated meat. It burns my fingers but I wouldn’t put it down for the world. Hoard it up to my face and take bites in rapid succession. It slides down my throat, burning a bit but I can actually taste it. Even with my haste it tastes amazing! I could die right now and be perfectly content.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I shy away on instinct, ducking away from the impending blow.

“Easy.” Toretto says, leaning forward.

The hand was gone as soon as I tensed. I look back and up. The Boss’s sister is standing there with sadness scrawled across her face. I can’t watch that and I turn back to my food, keep my eyes on the ground. Something nudges my leg and I see Toretto slumped low in his chair, using the toe of his shoe to tap me.

“Try slowing down.” He utters a bit more quietly. “I swear to you, that whole plate is yours and if there are leftovers, we’ll bundle ‘em up for you. Relax.”

I take a bite. I actually chew. The flavor, the taste is something I haven’t had in years. It’s amazing. Maybe I did die in prison but I’m pretty sure hell doesn’t have barbeque, it just has showers.


	10. Dog Food, Dog Dishes

Prisons don’t let you eat. Sure, you get fed, you consume but you really don’t eat. I think my gut could burst open. It has to be bulging or something but even as I peer out from hazy eyes it looks just as flat as before. It’s really warm out but not stiflingly hot. It’ll get cold again tonight. I can’t even think about that through the bubble of contentment sitting heavy over my mind. I wouldn’t mind this really.  
I should get up and get going. I need to do a lot of work before I can get back on my feet. I need to start working at a garage or something. Maybe I don’t want to be street boy anymore. I could start over I guess. It’ll take some time and a lot of effort. I need a big city. I could stay in LA, maybe the upper part of it. Someday I could get a car and maybe race against Toretto’s team. I should go but the family’s conversation is lulling and I’m warmer than I’ve been since I got to the slammer for the first time even with the temperature dropping like the sun.

Toretto’s foot is still against my leg and I don’t realize that fact until it is gone. I flick my eyes open and everyone standing up and grabbing things. I shake my head and stand to get my bearings. My leg hates me, truly hates me. I guess I did almost kill it earlier today but come on limb, suck it up. I tilt my head as if debating what to grab to cover up the shooting pain from that old injury.

A hand grabs my arm. “Easy. You can go back to sleep. We got this.” Toretto’s on my elbow.

I frown. “I’m not incompetent. I can lend a hand.”

The boss grimaces. “Fine.”

He hauls me forward and I can’t help it. I yelp. It’s his fault, he twisted that leg in just the wrong direction. Flames lance up my side, I swear my right half is just straight on fire. It makes me dizzy and I grip on to whatever seems to be holding me up. I tip my head back, regain control, it’s just pain. You’ve dealt with pain before. I can finally breathe and the ringing leaves my ears. I can hear a voice and it’s confusing.

“Bri. Come on Brian. I’m so sorry. Come on man. I didn’t mean to.” Toretto is holding both my arms almost roughly.

I cock my head at him and the pain fades to a rumbling throb instead of a stab. “It’s fine.”

I watch astonished as his face turns to stone at my words. That face that I’ve come to enjoy contorts with some kind of underlying pain. That sense that something is passing over my head rears its ugly face.

“Can you move?” Toretto asks.

I shake off his arms and take a few steps and do a quick tada, hiding the limp that wishes to make my life miserable. Still painful, very much so but like I’ve mentioned, pain has never ever stopped me. I wouldn’t let it start now anyway.

The boss growls in displeasure. “Fine. Follow me.”

I come after him glancing up at the window where a few peeping eyes look away suddenly. We head inside and Toretto leads into the kitchen. He keeps going and I step after him.

“You can dry dishes if you’re that desperate to prove yourself.” The boss calls back.

I give him a glance before entering the kitchen. “What can I do?”

Leon laughs and shakes his head. Letty glares me down as she leaves the room. Jesse is bringing up a chair next to the sink. Vince passes me by with a quick nod. I guess I can’t even complain about the chair, I need it. I sink into the wooden frame next to the Toretto girl.

“Are you alright?” Mia asks looking at me with those big brown eyes that match the boss’s.

I bob my head amicably. “Just fine. An old injury. Pulled it in just the wrong direction.”

“Dom pulled it.” She grumbled looking down at the suds.

“He couldn’t have known.” I smile. “He’s a good man, your brother.”

The girl laughed and handed me a plate. “It’s funny, he came back and all he could talk about was how good you were.”

I snort. Good at somethings I suppose but that’s about it. I can’t do jack shit for anything else. Plates, I can dry plates. Good my ass. That and my mouth I suppose. What utter crap.

“Seriously though,” Mia said, “He has all the car designs you worked on with the rest of them. They’re all lined up and he’s done two of them. They sold really well. You ever thought about opening a garage? You’d have a fairly lucrative business going pretty quick, especially here in LA.”

I set the plate on the counter and receive another. “I was thinking about it. Need a pre-lim job first. Cash flow.”

She nods. “I can understand that. Where would be your ideal place to work?”

“Somewhere with money.” I joke.

Honestly, really and truly, I want somewhere small. Somewhere quiet and calm. Somewhere to heal and maybe make some kind of plan, some kind of dream for the future because I’m severely lacking on those right now. 

She laughs but she laughs too quickly. I’m suspicious. She’s nice. I like Mia but everyone has secrets, secrets from family but mostly from outsiders. The female shifts in discomfort for a second.

“You know, Dom and I own a garage around here.” She finally states.

I nod. I know where this is going and I don’t know what to do.

Mia swallows. “You could stay here and work with the rest of the team. We’d appreciate you. We’re small and it’s kind of quiet so you wouldn’t get the excitement you’re probably use to.”

“Come on Brian.” Toretto beckons me from the doorway.

I get up just as the rest of the team comes back in. I follow the boss.

“You okay?” Vince asks as I pass the doorway.

I let my face fill with a false grin. “Totally fine.”

No one looks convinced.


	11. If You Hurt 'Em

Of course the first thing we do is go up the stairs. I swore to myself I would never have stairs in my house after the prison stairs. I’m going to buy a ranch with no basement I swear it. Toretto’s at the top now and I’m still staring at the first step. That first one always seems the biggest and always hurts the most.

“Can you make it?” The boss asks from above. “If you need help I could-”

I start up the stairs immediately at the word help. I could climb the goddamn stairs on my own for fuck’s sake. I’m not lame. Pain is not a stopping point. Toretto looks upset at the top and I’m on the verge of being angry.

“I’m sorry.” He says when I get up.

I can’t help it. I’m too irritated and tired for this crap. “Stop that. What the hell is wrong with you? One second you’re angry, the next you’re sorry. I don’t get it!”

The boss looked even more remorseful I can’t cope with it. I’m irrationally mad. I don’t know if it’s because he’s acting so weird and I’m afraid or if it’s all that emotional backlash people getting out of jail experience but I’m just pissed and this is all wrong. He should be angry! I should be the one looking at the floor but instead I’m glaring him down and my face is getting hotter and hotter. What the hell is wrong with this picture?

“What did you do?” Leon demands from the bottom of the stairs.

I step away and swing my gaze down to the floor.

“What the hell, Dom,” Mia barks, “You made him cry?”

I mutter lowly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Toretto says immediately. “You didn’t do anything at all.”

“This is wrong.” I growl.

“What’s wrong?” He tries to ask.

I flinch back. “This. You’re the boss, I’m a fucktoy goddamn it. Yell at me. Hit me if you need to. Be angry. Do something!”

He’s mad now. “You think that’s what this is?” He barks. “You think I brought you back here to keep doing what we did in Lompoc?” He yells.

“Why else would you?” I snarl.

“I want to-” He trails off uncertain.

I still haven’t calmed down enough yet. “What? What do you want from me?”

He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me forward. His lips crush into mine and I start to kiss him back hot and hard automatically. He sudden shoves me away.

“Stop doing that!” Toretto yells, actually yells. Loud enough to shatter ear drums.

“Doing what?” I throw my hands out. “I. Don’t. Get it.”

My face is fucking soaked and my eyes burn. I’m confused and everything hurts. I just don’t know what to do. If he wants to fuck me I would let him just so I could sleep. I guess that’s what I want. I want to sleep. I want to go back outside. I want the sun to come back up and I want to go unconscious somewhere warm and somewhere safe. I want the old hoodie out of my backpack and to flop on a couch and watch a movie. I don’t want to keep this play up anymore.

The boss is still trying word what he wants. “I just, I want….”

He’s calming down and pacing a little. He’s looking around the small space he can occupy. I wipe my face off with my hands and try to clear with nose out with a harsh sniff. Toretto looks at me then down at his family helplessly. He doesn’t know what to do. My limbs are shaking with chill and exertion.

“Can I sit down?” I ask, looking at the ground.

The man swallows hard and steps too close. I think he might do something but he wraps his arms around me in a loose hug. I keep my head off his shoulder so the gunk on my face doesn’t get on his shirt. He sighs and turns me a bit. We go down the hall and into a bedroom. I look at the bed and look away. I don’t want to, I can if it’ll let me sleep but I don’t want to. I get pushed down to sit on the edge of the bed. I can’t look him in the eyes. My shoes and jeans get pulled away and he’s standing in front of me. He hands me a clean rag to get the whatnot off my face.

“I’m so sorry.” He says again.

Toretto kneels in front of me and I start. What is he doing? Those brown eyes scan mine and he puts his fingers on my right knee, the bad one. I tip my head curiously. His lips brush my kneecap and I shiver. 

Toretto looks up. “What I want is more than you’ve ever given. I want to help you with your knee when it hurts. I want to stop you from being cold at night. Near killed me to hear you shakin’ all night at the slam. I want to hear all your input on the cars because you really know your shit. I want to make you smile if you’ll let me ‘cause you’ve been on my goddamn mind since I saw you eyeing our group walkin’ in.”

I’m frowning but something is dawning. I don’t know if I want it or not but it’s not what I don’t want. I don’t really have a set list of a future ahead of me. He’s looking at me and something must encourage him because he lightly kneads the harsh strung tendons under his palms. My knee twinges painfully, then uncoils and I sigh.

“If you stay we could get this checked out.” The boss, Toretto, he smiles. “You could work down at the garage with all of us.” He gets up.

The towering man goes over to his dresser and rustles through a drawer. He comes back with two things. A pair of old soft sweat pants under a too large sweatshirt lays in one hand. My bag is hanging from two of his fingers in the other hand.

“Or you can go.” Toretto sighs. “I’ll take you wherever you want.”

He looks hopeful. My bag is tempting. I know that life. It’s not easy but it’s well mapped. The other hand though is the hanging fruit before Tantalus’s nose. It’s rose petals over a deep pit. It’s a risk. I don’t know and I can say honestly I’m afraid. I don’t know what I’m getting into but if I can make him smile again, get rid of that sad, strange look on his face.

I take the clothes and stand unsteadily. He grins and supports both our weights easily. His lips press to my forehead and I tip my head back. I don’t know how to do this. It’s soft and not arousing but quiet and warm. I’ve never learned how to kiss like this but I like it.

He helps me into the clothes, grinning the whole time. A smile, an actual smile creeps onto my face and I share it with him. Dom likes that.

“You okay with company?” He asks, helping me lay down.

I tug on his collar lightly. “Depends, are you warm?”

For the record yes, he is. He is very warm and, finally, so am I.


	12. Guard What's Left

“Hey V, give me a hand.” I holler, sliding out from under the car.

The big guy comes over dusting his hands off. “How’s she?” Vince gestures to the minivan I was just under.

I nod as he reaches down. “All good now. I think the radiator was just loose. I’ll have Jess or Letty take it out to see if that rattle is gone. Should be fixed though.”

I grab onto his forearm and he hauls back. I keep the weight on my left until I’m actually up. The tattooed male keep his grip on me for a second. We learned from an earlier experience that balance is not an awesome thing for me right now.

“Thanks man.” I give him a light slap on the shoulder.

The large male nods and lets me stand on my own giving the full leg brace a tap with steel toed boot. Its incases my ankle in a tight lock and slides up the sides of my legs all the way to my hip which has pins through it. I would set off an airport system like nothing else. “How long ‘til the clunker comes off now?”

“One more week.” I report with a grin.

I’m starting across the floor when someone calls out, “Jesus Brian!”

Mia stamps into the garage full of sound and fury. She grabs my crutches off the wall and shoves them at me.

“You have one more week! The least you could do is follow orders for one week!” The younger Toretto storms.

I laugh but take them anyways, shoving them under my arms. “I will. I will. You wouldn’t happen to have brought lunch would you?”

She glares at me for a second then shakes her head. “At this point I don’t think you deserve a tuna sandwich.”

“Aww Mia,” I give her my best puppy face, “Please?”

For a moment she won’t budge. “Fine. Go to Dom. He has your stupid ass sandwich.” But she always will in the end.

“Thank you Mia!” I call to her happily.

She grumbles good naturedly and stalks off with the bag of sandwiches. I hobble my way around the side of the building. I really can’t see anything around my periphery but I can see him.

“Dom!” I hum out happily.

The big guy turns and accepts me into his arms. “Hey Bri.”

We share a quick kiss because we can nowadays and pull back. We’re on the same page of a very good book and he’s got me nailed down in the best way. I’m a long way from where I was and I’m so intensely glad it is here.

“Big day huh?” He nods.

I laugh. “I suppose you could say that,” I give him a mischievous look, “If you can remind me what day it is.”

I know. I know it by heart and I will always know it until the day I die. For me, it is the day I became human again after years spent as an animal in a cage. I went from being a fucktoy to something more. It’s a rather transmorphic day and so fucking deep to me and me alone that I can’t even explain it. Sounds like a bunch of sentimental bullshit but I don’t need anyone to understand. Dom gets it though. He really understands in a way that I’m not even sure I do.

Dom slides a hand around my waist and sets his chin on my shoulder. “It’s the day you got out of jail. The day you came home to me and the day you agreed to stay. It’s the anniversary of life.”

My joking mood is gone, replaced by something much deeper, more solemn, more contemplative. “Amen to that.” I lean my head against his lightly. “I got you present.”

“Did you?” The man looks at me curiously.

I quirk a brow. With one hand on him to steady myself I finagle it out of my pocket. With dexterity and reverence, I hand it to him. It is small, I know it but it means more to me than anything. He’s silent, turning it over and over in his fingers and I know he gets it. Dom locks his eyes to mine and fingers the latch on the back of his necklace chain. Next to the cross, a small heart constructed out of a pair of handcuffs slides in. Cliché as hell, I know.

“Thank you Brian.”

He pulls me close and we hold right there. “How long has it been?” Dom asks even though he knows.

“Three years.” I smile lightly.

“Still can’t believe we didn’t get your leg fixed until now.” He murmurs.

I shake my head with a chuckle. “I am a stubborn fucking mule, or so you called me if you don’t remember. I wouldn’t have gone anyways. I was still having issues with the sentence thing and the doctor freaked me out as much as the prospect of going back to the slammer did.”

“And now we can’t get you to shut up.” The bald headed male groaned.

I tap my crutch to his foot. “Watch it bub. You like hearing my babble.”

He nuzzles my neck. “I love hearing your voice. I love having you around. I love you Brian.”

That should be such an intense and such a stressful moment. We’ve never voiced that before. It should be terrifying, binding and heart palpitating. Instead it just feels. It just feels right.

“I love you too Dom.”

He squeezes me and we’re just stuck in the dizzying, almost orgasmic moment.

“I got you something too.” Dom blurts out, never has been one for subtly.

“Really?” I look up, one eyebrow cocked.

He looks over my shoulder and the quick chirp of a car unlocking tips into my ears. I’m grinning before I even turn all the way around. There, in blue and silver, is a moded out Skyline. I squeeze his hand tightly.

“I was going to wait until you got your boot off but-”

I kiss him hard enough to split skin. He laughs into it and hugs me close. He pets my hair and I pull off to bury my face in his neck.

“Thank you. Thank you Dom, oh my god.” I’m panting. I look up at him. “Dom? Take me for a drive. Please?”

He’s smiling like a madman. “Anything for you, Amante.”


End file.
